


x冷淡表象下的二三事【7】

by Tsuruyuzuru



Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-25
Updated: 2019-04-25
Packaged: 2020-01-31 20:51:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18599182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tsuruyuzuru/pseuds/Tsuruyuzuru
Summary: 这是为了反抗而做的斗争！





	x冷淡表象下的二三事【7】

“呐，SEIMEI…真的要去东京那边的学院吗？”HL将环在对方脖颈处的手臂微微收紧，让自己更贴近对方。  
背着HL的SEIMEI有些奇怪对方的语气，为什么好像生离死别一般？“只是作为交换生去半个月而已，你在这里，我怎么可能不回来。”  
“哦…这样…嗯？交换生？”HL有些惊讶的盯着SEIMEI的后脑勺，脑子有些懵圈，怎么回事？怎么和茱丽叶说的不一样？  
——————————分割线————————  
视线拉回三个小时前——  
“SEIMEI走了哦。”  
“什么？”HL喘着气，不解的看着茱丽叶，脑子快速的处理着接收到的消息，“什么意思？”  
“嗯～”手里的手机抵在下巴上，茱丽叶想了想，“就是我说的意思哦，听说东京那边有所学院看中SEIMEI大人的才华，抛出橄榄枝…九宝，你说SEIMEI大人会不会就此转学啊？”  
茱丽叶看着HL的表情越来越微妙，思考着该怎么接下来的话题，SEIMEI大人啊，我赌九宝一定会去追你的，所以记得欠我的人情哟～  
“SEIMEI大人刚走不到10分钟哟～现在追去的话应该可以赶上13：15分开往东京的那趟新干线哦～”茱丽叶靠回躺椅，手指不断翻转着手机，“加油哦，不管是SEIMEI大人还是九宝…”目光所及是HL奔跑出去的背影以及慢慢阖上的门。  
——————————分割线————————  
“怎么了？”HL的沉默让SEIMEI有些不安。  
“啊，不是…那个，你有和茱丽叶说过吗？”  
“有，出发时间有些突然，联系不到你的我只好拜托茱丽叶和你说了，怎么了？”  
“呼…吓死我了…”额头贴上SEIMEI的后脑勺，深深呼出一口气，感觉神经彻底放松下来，困倦感就涌上来了。  
“……”听着HL小小的鼾声，SEIMEI小心的调整手的姿势，让背上的人能够更好的休憩，继续慢悠悠地往回去的路走，细想下来，自己是欠茱丽叶一个很大的人情了。  
回到实验室，果不其然看到靠在门口的茱丽叶，两人交换一个眼神，拉开门，看着SEIMEI小心的将HL放在临时休息间的沙发床上。  
“谢谢你。”  
“谢就不必了，好好对他才是不枉费我的帮忙不是吗？”茱丽叶坐在椅子上，目睹着SEIMEI对HL的温柔。  
——————————分割线————————  
之后的日子，不知道是不是有谁走漏了风声，还是某两个人毫无自觉，学院里已经一片风起云涌。  
女孩们都在伤心难过咬手绢！真的万万想不到她们心中的男神居然被人泡走了！！而且！还是个男的！！  
男生们本来以为这样会迎来机会，可谁知女孩们似乎都在目睹SEIMEI和HL的相处模式后居然像对明星黑转粉般倒戈了，每天津津乐道的反而是SEIMEI今天有没有和HL一起去哪里；或者其他闪光弹。  
“我说啊……你们两个能考虑一下我的感受吗？”茱丽叶扶额看着面前正在学习的两位。  
嗯，没错，真的是很认真的在学习！因为他和九宝快考试了，面前最苦手的科目就是高数，刚好这是SEIMEI拿手的科目。  
本来嘛，补课开始很顺利，只是茱丽叶越看越觉得对面两个人在冒粉红泡泡啊！虽然内容说的是枯燥乏味的高数……  
“啊，抱歉，茱丽叶，我和SEIMEI好像没什么吧？”HL觉得自己陷入【黑人问号脸. jpg】模式，他和SEIMEI明明就是正常的补习过程啊……可茱丽叶一脸被闪光弹轰炸的表情……  
结束补习，宿舍里，茱丽叶一把扑倒刚洗完澡坐床边的HL，“呐，九宝！”  
“嗯？怎么了？”HL有些懵圈。  
“你和SEIMEI到哪一步啦？”茱丽叶笑的有些坏，因为他很好奇啊！是不是自己这个灯泡不在的话这对佛系情侣是不是能够不一样一些？  
“还，还能到哪一步？”HL慢慢品出茱丽叶笑容的含义，毛巾就直接糊茱丽叶脸上，翻身摆脱被压的境地。  
“咳咳，笨蛋九宝，当然是你懂的啦！”茱丽叶把糊脸的毛巾扒下来，看着已经脸红耳朵也红的HL，“不会……你们还……唔！”  
“不要说啦！”HL紧紧捂住茱丽叶的嘴巴，真是的！居然问这样的问题！  
不过…SEIMEI有想过这样的事吗？  
——————————分割线————————  
真是想不到超市购物积分抽奖居然能中奖呢！HL看着手里的奖券半天才找回实感。  
海边旅馆的招待券啊，还是三人份的，日期也没问题！  
于是，HL一行三人打包好行李，风风火火地来到海边旅馆。  
沙滩场上——  
茱丽叶打着去找艳遇的行头一溜烟找不到人影，剩下自己和SEIMEI独处。  
不知为什么，茱丽叶提过的话题此刻在脑海中冒了出来，悄悄看了一眼身旁正在看书的SEIMEI，似乎…并没有…什么不同？  
视线移开，将腿屈起，下巴搁在上面，好像只有自己一个人在紧张啊…还是说…冷淡？  
等等！我在想什么呢！HL甩了甩头，将浮想联翩的想法丢出脑子。才没有在期待什么！  
“九——宝——！”远远就听到茱丽叶的声音传来，抬眼看着竹马跑过来，“九宝！打沙滩排球吗？刚认识了一群来修学旅行的学生，那边缺人，我们也去掺和一脚吧？”  
“啊…嗯…SEIMEI？你去吗？”虽然自己不觉得SEIMEI像是运动神经很厉害的类型啦，但还是想拉着对方一起行动。  
“好。”  
比赛开始，HL觉得自己的三观被刷新了，SEIMEI，SEIMEI他居然是运动神经超好的类型！和他平日里一看就是个书呆死宅画风不一样啊！相比之下，自己的运动神经只能算中上水平了。  
比赛才进行了一会儿，HL就觉得自己开始神游了，并不是因为运动之后累了，而是……与自己对阵的SEIMEI吸引了周围女孩的目光，那些目光带着爱慕，明明和SEIMEI交往的是自己……  
中场休息时，SEIMEI躲过试图问自己联系方式的爱慕者，装作漫不经心地在HL身边坐下，“诶，就这么罚我冷板凳待遇了吗？”  
“嗯哼，不是桃花朵朵开吗？”HL斜睨某个坐下来就试图靠近自己的人，却也没有拒绝对方的靠近。  
“我可以理解为你在吃醋吗？”SEIMEI此刻心情十分愉悦，因为他看到HL“啧”了一声，小声却清晰地嘀咕了一声，“明知故问。”  
“放心啦，我很明确的拒绝了那些爱慕者，毕竟我可是陪男朋友出来玩的不是？”  
HL惊讶地看着凑在自己耳边说出这番话的SEIMEI，脸上的温度以自己可以感受到热度攀升起来，“那个…你…真这么说？”视线扫视周围，果然看到有几个女孩聚在一起，视线落在自己这边窃窃私语，就是笑容看起来很微妙啊……  
“当然，你是最重要的。”SEIMEI一把揽过HL的肩，让他轻轻靠着自己。  
“……”HL抿了抿嘴，却怎么也掩饰不了嘴角弯起的弧度。  
跟着茱丽叶一起与修学旅行的学生们一起吃了顿饭，明显开始犯困的HL就被SEIMEI带回去休息。  
“嘻嘻，我就说嘛！SEIMEI君怎么可能是陪男朋友，其实他才是男朋友，那是他家小可爱吧？”女生A一边喝着果汁一边和茱丽叶聊着天。  
“噗，这话心里知道就好啦，我的竹马可要面子的。”茱丽叶笑了笑，瞬间让周围的学生们发出骚动！  
“喂！那边的小子！我可听到你说话了啊！”说他漂亮什么的绝对不能放过！怎么也该夸自己帅啊！  
——————————分割线————————  
落地窗帘随着海风微微摆动，只能从偶尔翻飞的布料窥探一角。  
沐浴后的HL带着清爽的气息走出浴室，看着床上看书的SEIMEI，爬上床，抽走书，“不是说好陪我午睡？快点去洗澡。”  
“知道了。”  
目送人进了浴室，听着里面的水声，HL有些局促，躺倒下来，抱过一旁的枕头，感觉整个人都在躁动！深呼吸，深呼吸，就算等会发生什么也很正常的对不对？  
待SEIMEI出来，轻轻坐到床边，手指轻轻将HL额前的碎发打理好，不料HL却睁开了眼睛，“吵醒你了吗？”  
“没…”将枕头放一边，环住SEIMEI的腰，头枕在胸口，还蹭了蹭，“午安…”  
SEIMEI有些哭笑不得，自家恋人分明就是睡迷糊还没清醒，不过，这感觉不赖就是。  
不知睡了多久，视线逐渐清晰，外面的光线有些暗淡，太阳大概快下山了吧。  
SEIMEI的睡颜近在眼前，HL静静地看着，最终鼓起勇气，慢慢地凑近，凑近，再凑近。直到轻轻贴合，感受着对方的温度。  
“唔…”低沉地一声轻吟，SEIMEI慢慢睁开眼，视线模糊间，只看到一个模糊的身影，抬手将人影揽进怀里，抱紧，轻嗅到熟悉的气味，“…九…”  
“嗯？”手轻轻拍抚SEIMEI的后背，听着对方这迷糊的鼻音。  
“…喜欢你…”  
忘记是谁开始主动，唇与唇相贴，HL轻阖眼，感受着舌尖轻滑过自己的唇瓣，微启唇，让作乱的舌尖趁虚而入勾缠住羞涩躲藏的软舌与之交缠。  
手指落在睡衣第一颗扣子，SEIMEI轻喘着分开纠缠在一起的唇，“九…”  
“嗯…”双手抚上SEIMEI的脸，HL此刻恐怕都没意识到自己此刻有多撩人心弦，漾起水雾的眼眸与轻柔带笑地嗓音，“可以哟…不要停下来。”  
嗯，不想SEIMEI停下来，想要更深的触碰对方。  
重新落在颈侧的亲吻顺着一点点散开的衣服慢慢下移，感觉温度慢慢上升，紧紧抱住SEIMEI，轻咬着唇也遮不住渐渐紊乱的喘息声。  
“唔…嗯…”手指紧紧攥住SEIMEI的衣服，凌乱的呼吸交融，手指轻柔地在腰侧移动，慢慢地下移，“啊…”  
HL的喘息轻吟就在耳侧，明明很害羞，环抱住自己的手也在刚开始的含蓄慢慢游走，将本就有些凌乱的衣服更加凌乱。  
手指握住的柱体早就兴奋起来，随着自己的动作，得到最直接的回应，“SEIMEI…嗯…SEIMEI…”  
“我在…”亲吻不断溢出轻吟的唇，感受到身下人颤抖的更厉害。  
唇分离时拉出的银丝，映在彼此眼中，俯身额头贴着额头，“不介意我再糟糕些吧…”  
“嘻…来啊…你再糟糕我也喜欢你…”HL轻轻吻着SEIMEI的唇，手指勾缠住沾着某种液体的手指，有些不好意思的凑近对方的耳边，轻咬耳垂，牙尖轻轻厮磨，“SEIME…继续…”  
“啊…唔…”HL不再压抑自己的呻吟，入侵的手指坏心眼的戳动着，有些疼，更有一些微妙的感觉，“啊……”  
不同于之前的喘吟，两人都有些愣住，HL简直不敢相信自己会发出这样的声音，太，太羞耻了！  
“唔…啊…SEIMEI！不…不要、再碰…呀嗯…那里…唔…”事情脱离了自己的预想，被吻住的唇再也发不出抗议的声音，黏腻的亲吻以及不断安抚敏感点的手指，夺走本就残存不多的理智。  
眼睛里的水雾让视线一片迷朦，囤积的快感与空虚感冲击着神经，想要更多。“SEI…MEI…”轻喃着恋人的名字，“…想要…更多…”

抽出手指带来的空虚感让HL轻哼出声，不满的看向SEIMEI，双腿被勾缠上对方的腰，随后就感觉到不同于手指的炙热物体慢慢挺入自己的身体，“唔啊…疼！”虽然有做扩张，但也难掩不适的疼痛，手指毫不留情的在SEIMEI的背上留下红痕，眼泪簌簌地往下掉，整个人都缠紧想要蜷缩起来。  
SEIMEI这边也不好受，被紧紧箍住带来疼痛，最心疼的还是HL哭了，轻轻地吻走恋人眼角的泪水，本想就此退出来不折腾。  
“不要…”察觉SEIMEI想法的HL紧紧夹住对方的腰，吸了吸鼻子，“我…我可以适应的…所以…所以…”头埋进SEIMEI的颈窝，“…不要离开…”  
“我不会离开…”SEIMEI深吸一口气再呼出，手慢慢轻抚HL的腰侧，再游移到因为疼痛而有些软下来的柱体，轻吻落在耳侧，试图让对方放松下来。  
快感慢慢回归，HL轻喘着调整呼吸，疼痛感慢慢散去，被填满的感觉开始占据上风，“唔…嗯…SEIMEI…”稍稍夹了夹对方的腰，有些欲求不满的扭了扭腰。  
【啪——】这大概是SEIMEI脑内那根名为【理智】的弦崩断的声音，握住那纤瘦却也结实的腰，缓缓的开始抽动，并寻找着之前那被探寻到的敏感点。  
撩人的呻吟声被某一次的撞击引出后就再也没有机会藏匿，除了迎合，HL想不出自己此刻还能做什么，一下又一下的深入仿佛撞进灵魂深处，像是要融化自己一样，嘴里唤着恋人的名字，得到一个深深的吻，十指紧扣，一起攀登到极乐的顶峰……  
——————————分割线————————  
依旧在和那群学生玩闹的茱丽叶看了看天色，又看了眼手机，揣摩着要不要打电话时，有人勾上了自己的肩，“嘿，茱丽叶，你的那两位朋友怎么还没来？不会是体力消耗太严重赖床不起了吧？”  
“哈，体力消耗严不严重我是不知道。”茱丽叶勾起嘴角，看了一眼明显因为自己的笑容而有些发呆的男生，“不过你倒是提醒了我，就冲这点，我想可以接受一下你之前提的交换联系方式的请求。”  
“诶——这可真是意外收获，之前我还以为自己没希望了呢。”男生在惊讶之余却也不忘调侃，“毕竟只有部分女生拿到你的联系方式呢。”  
“嘛～那到底要不要当这个幸运儿？”  
“当然！”  
交换完联系方式，指使那位殷勤男生去拿自助餐的间隙收到SEIMEI的语音信息，听完之后，茱丽叶忍不住笑的更开心了。  
“果然没我这个灯泡在，该发生的就都发生了嘛，不过！SEIMEI大人，用九宝的手机发语音给我，不觉得你那低沉喑哑的撩人嗓音让第三个人听到，九宝不会吃醋吗？”  
收到茱丽叶回复的语音，SEIMEI看了眼此刻枕着自己手臂窝在怀里休息的HL，手指轻轻捏了捏软软的脸颊，“不会，因为九宝已经听过了。”  
果然是！满满的狗粮糊一脸！听完语音的茱丽叶打算今天就给这两货打包素菜回去吧！毕竟！吃过肉了吗！要荤素搭配才是养生之道啊！  
——————————分割线————————  
    “唔…SEIMEI？”HL在半睡半醒间听到茱丽叶的声音，“…茱丽叶回来了？”  
“没，只是问我们要不要打包晚餐而已。还累吗？再睡一会儿？”  
“em……茱丽叶回来叫我……”SEIMEI的嗓音还带着些喑哑，听在耳朵里很舒服，HL蹭了蹭枕着的手臂，继续沉入梦乡。


End file.
